Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny - Episode 8: Company friendship
"Hot... even hotter than in France!!!!" Lakus was making a pool of sweat at his feet. Blade: "First: stop whining!!! You broke your bey and we came here to get the best of all mechanics!!! I've already told you i couldn't repair that, even if i'm a great mechanician!! Second: when we will have finished, you'll gonna take a bath!!!" But Blade thought that it wasn't Lakus's fault is it was so hot in Australia. Blade: "Now, let's go!!! We're nearly arriving to Sydney." Effectively, the city was at the horizon. When they entered the town, they undertook to search for a bey repair shop. Grafera: "What about that one??" Blade shook his head in sign of "No, it's not that one". Felinis: "And this one??" Blade did the same thing. Lakus: "Maybe this one??" There was a HUGE shop with the name on it: "Titi and Co., parts, repairs and accesories for Beyblade."Blade thought: "And Co.?? He made progress since i last saw him!!" The little group went into the shop. There, there was lots and lots of customers staring and trying parts and accessories, in lots of beams. Lakus: "Biiiiig...." Grafera: "Normal, you never gone somewhere bigger than what you call a shed..." Blade: "Ok, i'm gonna go to the repair shop, and Lakus..." Lakus: "Yeah??" Blade: "Leave Grafera's neck, please." Lakus: "Uhm... uh.. ok!!! Can we visit??" Blade: "Yeah, yeah. Pass me Aries." Lakus gave Aries to Blade. Then, Blade asked mentally to Pisces if he wanted to stay with him or go with the others. Pisces: "No thanks, i'll stay with you." Blade accepted. Then he diriged himself to the directory while everyone else was starting to try parts and accessories. He gone to the secretary. Blade: "I would like to see the director." Secretary: "I'll see if Mister is available." She called with her phone. Secretary: "Sorry, but Mister can't see anyone for the moment." Blade: "Show him that and tell him it's from my part." He showed Clypeum to the scretary who took it and gone with it. When she came back: Secretary: " Mister doesn't want to see you." She gave back Clypeum to Blade, who was a bit contraried. Blade: "Ok, then sho him that" He gave her the bey in his necklace. She went, annoyed, and when she came back: Secretary: "Mister accepts to see you." Blade put the bey back in the necklace, and followed the secretary. She led him to a large room,a nd left him there. There, there was a man. Director: "Hello, Blade. And sorry to have refused at first." Blade: "Hi, Titi. And i don't blame you, even you should have reacted at Clypeum's sight." Titi: "Yeah, but no. "The old friend" had me once with that. All my office was destroyed." Blade: "Ah. I understand you. But i haven't came for that. First..." He showed Aries to Titi. Titi: "I can repair it, no problem." Blade: "Next..." he told hom all the story since the old man. Blade: "And, i was wondering if you would come with us!!!" Titi: "Uhm.. i'm not sure..." Blade: "I'm sure that there's a few persons in who you got an entire trust to take the following of the company." Titi: "yeah, you're right. I'm coming!!!!" Then, all of a sudden, the map glowed. Blade took it to see what it was. The Virgo sign was inside the shop!! Blade: "Titi, a zodiac blader entered the shop!!!" Titi: "What sign is it??" Blade: "Virgo". Then, Titi pressed a button and: Titi (loud voice in the whole shop): "We expresively ask to all the owners of a virgo bey to rassemble at the entry of the shop. Thank you for your comprehension!!!" Blade: "Usefull... very usefull..." Titi: "Now let's go and see." They got out of Titi's office and headed to the entry of the shop. There were rassembled about 20 bladers!!! Titi: "Awwww!! How are going to know which one is the good one??" Blade: "I've got an idea...." He asked all the bladers to go at a stadium. Then he launched Clypeum. Blade: 'The first to move that bey will have a special treat. All the others can go." One by one, the bladers tried their chance. None arrived to move Clypeum. Blade had another idea.B Blade: "Everyone, one by one, will go to the extremity of the shop". Slowly, whithout understanding why they were doing this, they run to the back of the shop. Blade was looking very closely to the map. Then, the Virgo sign moved. Blade: "You, stop!!" The blader he called stopped and come their way. Titi: "Ok, all the others can go back to their occupations, thank you!!" He whispered to Blade: Titi: "Why didn't he react when pushing Clypeum??" Blade: "Maybe he hasn't revealed his powers yet. For the moment, he's going with us." They explained all the story to the Virgo blader who was named Valentine. He nodded in sign he accepted and showed his bey. It's name was Chastety Virgo. Blade: "Ah, Titi, do you use your bey, nowadays??" Titi: "Not very much, no. But it's still powerfull." He took out his bey and showed it to Blade. Blade: "Uh... It's different than i was remembering!!!" Titi: "Oh, yes!! You haven't seen him since. I present to you Crowned SK Clown M:W!!!" Blade: "It evolved?? When??" Titi: "It's because it's evolved i could have survived to "the old friend" when he passed." Blade: "Oh, ok. So, we'll go once you're ready. Can you call the others so that they come back??" Titi: "Sure, no problem!!!!" To be continued.... Category:Fanon Story Chapters Category:Blade0886